ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Demonic Tiphia
Royal Jelly Drop Rate :*Should consider putting an addendum to the Royal Jelly drop that it can drop more than one at a time. I just got two and I read someone on this page got three. How many can it drop at one time? Is it affected by party size? --Oujou Testimonials :*Easily duoable by 68rdm/34dnc (me) and 54dnc/whm27. Rdm keeps debuffs on NM (bio ii, poison ii, blind, slow, paralyze, silence during 2nd half of fight only in case of resists) and keeps buffs up (phalanx, aquaveil, stoneskin, protect iv, shell iv, barparalyze, haste, refresh, regen). Rdm conserved tp for curing only, but probably mostly unnecessary. Dnc had issues with accuracy (most tp was built up before fight while doing GoV pages), but saved all finishing moves for Violent Flourish when NM tried casting Cure V. Violent flourish landed about 80% of the time. Rdm only needed to convert once. Fight lasted ~20-25 minutes and dnc joined about 10 minutes into fight. Only notable rdm gear was 5/5 af1, enhancing sword mainhand, royal guard's fleuret offhand, rajas ring. Forgot my gear for boosting stoneskin, so stoneskin was only absorbing ~210ish damage. Fight would have gone on much much longer without violent flourish though. Fight ended with Final Sting, hitting me for 744 with stoneskin down (was in the process of recasting it). Got the drop so 1/1. --Kimya5 08:56, June 7, 2011 (UTC) :*Beaten down by 82THF/41DNC, just straight tanked it with samba up, never used curing waltz.. Fusetto mainhand with Parazonium 2-3 hit sub. Easy fight, took 3 mins and 40 secs. Dropped 3 royal jelly and a tiphia sting. No TH gear used. Final Sting landed for 120 dmg. :*BST80 with Crafty Clyvonne, used Chaotic Eye followed by Blaster, was cake after that. Getting aggro from nearby bees can help you build tp & wake you up from sleep as an added bonus. --Tellah 23:10, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :*Just solo'd as penta SAM/WAR - No really exceptional gear, unless you count Byakko's Haidate. Keep up seigan/third eye until mob hits about 80%, then throw up hasso/berserk/warcry/Sekkoniki and throw off 2 penta's, hit up 2hr, throw out 2 more, meditate (Make sure to bring your AF head/relic hands) and pop off another 2 penta's. After this, mob should be at ~30% in which case it starts spamming cure5 rather than pollen. For me at least - it used sharp sting & Final Sting under 25%. Also, an added note, switching to GK rather than Pole could be good, to gekko silence the cure5 spam, however I found it unneeded. Also, I used no food, attack food would make this easier. All in all, fight lasted 3:50. Good luck! Superdan ~ Shiva Duo by 75 SAM/DNC and 75 THF/NIN took a while, Used Sleep Bolts to prevent Curing/Pollen used TP to SC Dark, Repeat until it either uses Final Sting or it dies from SC. Got the drop 1/1 Kujata Server 28/01/2010 Renegade/Exoskeleton :*Duo by 75 THF/NIN tank and RDM/NIN :*Duo By 75 SAM/NIN and 51 BST/WHM :*Solo'd as 75drk/18thf make sure to use aspir, absorb-tp, dreadspikes every recast and guillotine often. Sleep 2 sticks easily for breaks. Only got 2 royal jellies. (usua Fairy server) :*Solo by 75 RNG/NIN using sleep bolts. :*Solo by 75 MNK/THF, fight was incredibly easy. Melee strikes interupted about every cast. Soloed it twice, dropped the first time and it died using Final Sting both times fought. Penance is a huge help, NM only used Pollen once, Sharp Sting once, and then Final Sting to end the fight at low hp both times. :*Solo by 75 THF/NIN using acid bolts to trigger Erase and sleep bolt spam (little over 60 bolts in my fight).-- Drwatson 12:56, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :*Solo by a 75 BLU/NIN with NPC there (was not needed at all), even if you get unlucky with the pollen spam, he hits for about 30 dmg and his accuracy isn't the greatest. It can just be taken down gradually with sword DOT and try to add in disservment poison. Draylo 20:53, 19 August 2008 (UTC) :: I solo'd this NM a few times as blu/nin. Having MP drainkiss equipped was very helpful. Trying to keep Slow or def down on this is a waste of MP as the NM will spam erase on itself even if there are no negative effects on itself. Without any Evasion gear on, or merits in evasion, this mob will take shadows down somewhat fast and will hit for 22-60 dmg. ::As soon as the mob drops under 50% HP it will start to Spam Cure V for 588HP (~6% it's hp). Just keep up Sword DoT, Disseverment for Poison effect, and mp drainkiss when it's up. Self Distortion Skill chain takes a decent chunk of HP off this mob and should only be used when it's close to 50% HP, after keep Headbutt spam and other DD spells (Hysteric Barrage, Frenetic rip etc) until you get it down. ::Around 35% HP it will start spamming TP moves in which I saw a Pollen for 2400HP so keeping it stuned is important. At 15% HP if it doesn't Pollen it will Final Sting for it's tp move. This shouldn't kill a blu with full hp (unless taru), but it will do around 1000~1200hp. Final sting can go off as early as 25% however, so keep you're hp full if possible. ♀Kerayu 16:46, 2 January 2009 (UTC)♫ ::I've been camping this, and I've tried both /nin and /dnc. /nin I couldn't keep up enough MP to keep myself healed. /dnc took a very long time, but had the staying power and Aspir Samba to keep fuel for head butts and disseverments. I suggest Reactor Cool, as paralyze is very useful and it doesn't take as much maintenance as Plasma Charge. Genbu's Shield also a plus, but obviously not required. Final Sting did 400 damage to me with no Cocoon. Mikauk 17:09, 7 January 2009 (UTC) :::Final Sting is a self-destruct ability and is based on current HP rather than Attack power. That said, Cocoon wouldn't help anyways. ::Just as a warning, Tiphia will literally spam Cure V on itself below 50% HP. It sometimes will cast faster than your Head Butt recast (~5 Seconds), complicating and frustrating your attempts to keep damaging it. IMO, it's more important to stun Final Sting than Cure V. It used Final Sting on me @~20% and one-shotted me because I was so concerned with stunning all of its healing moves. If you can manage to keep your HP topped off and focus on stunning only its healing, more power to you, but being 100 HP below your cap could mean certain death. --Eremes 21:15, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Just killed her today and I've found a great way to finish this fight decisively is to widdle her down to 50%, storing TP and MP and then using a Distortion Skillchain followed by Azure Lore -> Big3 rotation. If you Heat Butt her between recasts, you can take her down from 50% to 5 this way, preventing the Final Sting ass-kicker, the 10-minute rage and/or a prolonged fight with Pollen/Cure V. No drop (at all, not even Jellies) 0/2 /angry --Eremes 17:37, February 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::0/3 again (No jelly). Did someone break this NM...? :*Duoed quite easily by a 75 MNK/THF and 72 DRG/WHM with no difficulty. Healing Breath wasn't used once. Jump attacks work very well for interrupting Cure V spells. :*Soloed easily by 75 BLM/RDM, using Sleep/Nuke method. Stoneskin and Blink all the time, and Aspir when you can, Silence Demonic Tiphia before nuking is the key to avoid him casting spells. Never got resisted Sleep or Sleep II but Silence wears off early sometimes. :*Solo with extreme ease as 75SAM/37RNG with proper gear(Sleep arrows, r.acc gear, JSE, shigeto bow), using what I call Sleepwinders. Tiphia will use no TP moves nor Spells unless missing is frequent and is allowed to wake up. :* Extremely easily duo'd by MNK/DNC & BLU/THF. General DoT until 60%, then BLU closed CASA Light & MNK hundred fisted, after that BLU kept on CureV stun duty. Fight ended within 3-4 minutes. :* Solo MNK75/DNC. NM took 59% dmg from my melee (compared to PH's) and even less on ws (Asuranand DK barely graced 500dmg compared to 1-1.2k on PH's) anyone else noticed such ?. Impossible to kill while it has MP due to this dmg cut. Used Hundred Fists when it hit 50% HP for the 6th time. If the word about increasing acc and att is true i would have lost for sure judging from the fight so far. --Catslave :*Easy, though relatively long, solo with BST75/DNC37 and Lifedrinker Lars. Sleepga II never stuck on Lars, so Tiphia never was able to completely refill its HP and often had Cure V interrupted. Only needed to use Reward twice throughout the fight before Tiphia used Final Sting.--Aries73 :*Soloed by 75 DRG/BLU with saurian helm and +150 wyvern hp with relative ease, nm barely scratched me with cocoon up, fight took about 30 minutes due to no real way of countering pollen. I did have to use a yagudo drink about 2/3 of the way through the fight to get some mp back. Sleepga only stuck on my wyvern once out of 5 or 6 times. Final Sting did 641 damage with cocoon up. This nm will piss you off but you never really will be in danger of dying unless you run out of mp or somehow manage to link a couple wespes. :*MNK75/DNC37 Demonic Tiphia started doing 35 - 45dmg and missing 4 - 7 times in a row, after 50min it started landing most blow even with Dodge for 60 - 80dmg :*Soloed easily by a 75 SAM/DNC :: /DNC sub job may be optional but this is how I did it and you will see why. Starting the fight its nice to have 200+ TP, a charged meditate and Sekkanoki. Use Drain Samba II and open with a Fusion or Fragmentation skill chain, meditate and melee as usual. Frequently use either Box Step or Quick Step. The reason for this is because the NM loves to use Erase on itself when it has status ailments. Whether this changes the rate of it using its TP moves or not, I can say in my three encounters with the NM it rarely used any TP moves and Pollen only twice. It would always Erase itself, melee me for a while and then Erase again. :: When you get the NM to around 50% now is a good time to use your 2hr and hit it with a Light skillchain. If you have the right kind of setup you can perform this skillchain without Meiko Shisui which you should do as frequently as possible in that case. :: Under 40% the NM will begin its Cure V spam. This is where Tachi: Gekko saves your life. If you save your TP between casting you should always have 100+ TP. Once you see it begin to cast you need to hit it with Gekko which will silence and interrupt the cast. Its not very likely you will see Pollen past this point. ~Aes :*Soloable by RDM/NIN or /BLM using the standard DoT kiting method. Keep Bind on as much as possible, gravity when necessary and Sleep if/when you need an MP breather. Just remember to let your DoT's wear off before you try to sleep it. This is not a quick fight by any measure and under 40% you will have to pay special attention to when silence wears off and apply it again immediately. Once Cure V can erase a good 10+ minutes of DoT. Keep Stoneskin up as well as shadows/blink. ~Aes :*Soloable as a PLD/RDM. It took aprox. 40 minutes to finish (got a normal wespe to link during it, and hadda kill her too), long slow, but quite possible. Nothing really special to do about it, just keep phalanx up (and enspells, I spammed dia as well, evne though she spammed erase, any lil bit helped imo). Stoneskin can last quite some time, but she also sleepga II's, so I kept off so I could get hit to recover and get tp from getting hit as well. :: I did use atonement however the entire time, don't know how much dmg vorpal would've done, since I stuck with atonement's constant 750 dmg. I also have a very extensive DD set, allowing me to damage at a decent rate... full def build probably wouldn't help too much, since I didn't drop below 200 mp during it, and when finished still had 350mp recovered from parades and autorefresh... rarely had to cure myself, just cured to keep mp regen at full, otherwise she hits very low, so full offensive is probably better. Finally got her to about 15%, then she decided to final sting me for 945 dmg, but could've easily kept up with her for longer (was determined to keep going until one of us died... even if it was 5 hours, and at the rate I was loosing hp/mp, there was no way I was gonna die from her). :: It was fairly easy, just keep phalanx up, and keep meleeing... doon't even really needa watch screen more than to pop out wses every time you can (I was making food while doing it). Unfortunately no drop :P --Sidi 06:14, 15 December 2008 (UTC) :*Duo'd as DRG/BLU and THF/NIN, both 75. Started fight off with Angon, then Trick Attack, Assassin's Charge, Shark bite, to Drakesbane for light SC, which took it to around 60%. Attempted to Cure V 4 times, none of which went off, and no pollens. Took 2 more Drakesbane afterwards to kill. Icarus Wing was used, as I had it on hand, but could've been easily done without, especially with another Light SC. Erikthecleric September 29, 2009. :*Soloed as 75BST/NIN using LifeDrinkerLars, a stack of Zeta biscuits and a bit of luck. --Rirae 12:23, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :*Soloed VERY EASY 75 SAM/37 DNC Bring a Icarus Wing and a Persikos Au Lait and have 200 TP with Sekkonki, Meditate and 2 hour ability ready to go. first do your natural Drain sambas II then Sekkonki with at least 195tp+ Darkness Skillchain (Tachi: Rana + Tachi: Gekko) on that build tp to 100 again use meditate and perform a darkness skill chain again now 2hr and use same darkness skill chain and then since I have Tachi: Rana unlocked I used it yet use Icarus wing perform tachi: gekko again get another Darkness Skillchain this bring it down to about 1-3% since Gekko silenced it was easy pickin's. fight lasted 3 mins. Launchpadd ~ Leviathan Server 10/31/09 Colony LS :*Soloed as MNK/NIN. I melee it until 50% then i chi blast for penance, asuran fists (i kept tp for that) and Hundred Fists (wich helps interrupting the Cures V). At 25-30% the NM suicided with Final Sting wich dealed me 1637 dmg ! (i survived with 57 HP). Amaralka 24 Mai 2010, 00h37 (GMT +1) :* Soloed as PUP/NIN w/ Sharpshot frame. I tried Soulsoother, but there wasnt enough damage. I tried Valeoredge frame again just not the damage out put. Sharpshot frame was dealing good damage 130-170 rng attacks, with 1000-1100 armor piercer. Also equipped Volt Gun for the extra damage and the enthunder did 25 damage. Its a slow fight, because he loves to spam Pollen which kept doing around 3000hp, which would bring him to full, then Cure V was around 500 which he would try to get himself to 50% and then pollen himself. Once I got him down to around 30% he became easier to keep @ < 50%. Final Sting did 261 and I got a Tiphia Sting. That was a long and annoying fight and I almost gave up but I had to prove to myself that I could do it. Yokyumosheemo - Ragnarok Server 6/25/2010 :* Soloed as 76PUP/DNC with Soulsoother frame. Easy fight, if a bit long (10 min) due to Pollen. It was Silenced most of the time, only got off a Sleepga twice. First one slept my maton, second one slept me while maton was still slept (no effect). 10 seconds later we were both awake and it didn't live long enough to try that again. --Seedling 08:22, June 27, 2010 (UTC) :* Soled as 117DRG/RDM with 3000TP and Stardiver (merited to level 5 / 9,331 points of damage) the fight lasted 4 seconds. First hit was 950, so a total damage of 10,281 in the fight. Took the fight as it is one of the Records of Eminence objectives. --IBHalliwell (talk) 18:00, July 5, 2015 (UTC) Final Sting and solo drops Does anyone know if say...I were to solo this and she used Final Sting and killed me, if you can still get drops? I've looked everywhere, and found nothing so far.--Birdman1nonly 07:21, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Pretty sure you do get the drops, yes --Sidi 06:14, 15 December 2008 (UTC) If you die from final sting while you're solo you do not get any drops, just as you would not if any other mob's suicide attack kills you while solo. (Usua Fairy server) Of the couple times I've died while soloing this I've not gotten any drop from the mob. I've only died twice while soloing this however so I can't say 100% that you will or will not get a drop if you die. ♀Kerayu 16:50, 2 January 2009 (UTC)♫ Drops always go to any pt or alliance member in the respective zone (or treasure pool if multiple member are present), no matter their distance to the fight or wether they're alive or dead. Only exception is if your inventory is full :P --Catslave I don't believe being in pt has anything to do with it. Just killed for fun with a couple friends, triggered Final Sting to finish her off. Still got a drop. http://tinyurl.com/demonic-tiphia --Aneu 22:07, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Final Sting does give Drops, I got 3 Royal Jelly and the Tiphia (woot, 1/1) after it did final sting to my friend.InfamousDS 21:00, 24 July 2009 (UTC) THF Solo points to consider Watched a THF fight this solo for 30 minutes then called a GM on him. 10 minutes later a WHM showed up, and 20 minutes later they got it to 25% and it used final sting instead of Pollen. Before that the THF couldn't get him to below 45% on his own, it would spam Cure V and Pollen to much. --Apelila 11:39, 17 August 2007 (CDT) *Why did you call a GM on him? Doesn't make any sense. --JTimmons October 11 2007 Lol like it was the THF's fault that he couldnt get it to die. GoGoNoobs that GM people and have no idea what they are camping and what the mob can do. Bkbahamut 02:32, 5 June 2008 (UTC) MP Go bored, and was fighting this for around 45-50minutes as 70DRK/THF and 75MNK/NIN. After a while, I used Aspir and only got 2MP back, so then I did it again and got back 0MP. It also ceased to cast Cure V around that point too, so it does have a set amount that can be used up. --Mitsukai-Hawke 21:07, 26 August 2007 (CDT) It doesnt run out of mp, this was down to a dark magic resistance bein built up over time. Maverick 19:48, 26 October 2008 (UTC) No, you are incorrect. I'm editing the article to reflect this. I've fought Demonic Tiphia for almost 2 hours solo as Mnk/Nin. It DOES run out of MP, and will cease casting all spells after approximately 45 minutes. Greatguardian 22:54, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Went as THF/NIN and SAM/DNC and after one hour of fighting switching to BLM/WHM and SAM/DNC and for 2 hours of fighting this NM never ran out of MP and spammed both Cure V and Pollen. The most we saw it cure for was around 4,500 HP. The BLM was able to get a decent amount from Aspir as well. So maybe it has an auto refresh ability? It didn't die, though, until it used Final Sting. --xetrnlxdrmsx 12:00, 26 October 2009 It definitely has a finite amount of MP and no Auto-Refresh, but it can take a while to make it run out. Using weak weapon skills, and not really trying to kill it, it took nearly 120 minutes of fighting if before it stopped casting. I fought it for about 20-30 minutes after that, and it never casted another spell again. While fighting this thing for trial 1137, I was pretty bored, so I counted the spells it used. Before it stopped casting entirely, I counted Erase 136 times (2448 MP), Cure V 40 times (5440 MP), Sleepga II 36 times (2088 MP), and Paralyga once. Assuming I didn't miss any, that's a total of 9976 MP, plus whatever MP Paralyga costs. I'm gonna assume it has somewhere around 10,000 total MP. --KodoReturns 02:38, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Healing Magic Just killed this thing as 75NIN/WAR and it must have very low Healing magic skill, duo'd it with a BRD and was getting double march. I have 20% haste gear and was using suppanomimi and it only managed to get cure 5 off 7 out of 19 times before it used Final Sting and dropped the Tiphia Sting. The fight only took around 4 minutes total. Fishura 03:54, 27 August 2007 (CDT) Drop rate This NM drop rate isn't 100% like what I see "5/5 100%" I got him before few days and it final sting on me and no drop. :I hope you realise 5 is a very small sample space? 14:52, 7 March 2009 (UTC) DNC Solo points to consider I tried soloing this as 75DNC/37NIN, and I noticed several things. 1) Dancer CANNOT do this, low damage output is easily overcame by pollen spam. best I could ever do was 40%. However, a moderately geared Samurai can rip through this like tissue paper w/ good support healing. Samurai was a friend of mine. 2) In all of the 3 hours I spent hitting it, it did not run out of MP. Blm friend of mine came by after 2 hours of solo and aspired it several times for a total of 600MP drained, yet it didn't cease to cast spells. During the whole 2 hours it spammed sleepga and erase, almost never used paralyga, and true to front page listing only used cure 5 below 50%. Except the times it cast it just after a pollen. 3) Only uses sharp sting and pollen, not sure if these are the only bee moves because I haven't checked the page recently, but they are the only ones it used until 25%. The first time it hit 100TP under 25% it did final sting for (crazy enough) 1337 damage. 4) HP is very low for its level, at most 10k. 600dmg WS were doing noticeable chunks to its bar, and when it did pollen for upwards to 3.5k at least 40% of the bar was healed. 5) Most pollen ever healed by was 3326hp, not 4000. Unless someone saw 4000, this should be changed. I saw it do at least 100 pollens, roughly 30 were at 50%-, places where 4000 were possible. 6) I don't think its attack and accuracy go up, I think all stats go up. original cure 5 healed by 560, towards the end of the 3rd hour it had increased to 622. A direct increase to accuracy would have been noticeable, but I easily avoided attacks the whole time, making me think only DEX went up. Damage increased from 50 a hit minimum to 90 a hit minimum, a great deal but not nearly as much as a direct increase would be because of how long I was fighting. 7) Seems to lose emnity over time at a rapid rate, A THF friend came by with the BLM (he d/c, then BLM changed to SAM) and SA once for regular hit, then failed TA Dancing edge onto me. After this I couldn't pull it off of him with Waltz 3 spam and Animated Flourish until he did 3 successful TA DE onto me (each one I would have hate briefly, but it would return to him until the 3rd). You have to keep in mind I had been doing a constant 30 damage a hit with dual wield and joyeuse for 2 hours, as well as using Waltz 4 on myself often because 3 Wespe linked at the start and stayed on me for the full 2 hours until they arrived and the BLM logged hate. I didn't use shadows until roughly an hour in, when the NM started doing 70 damage a hit. Consider these things please, and don't try this unless you can dole out more damage then it can heal back.InfamousDS 20:43, 24 July 2009 (UTC) → I solo'd this NM w/ DNC75/NIN37 had no problems at all. Pulled NM to lower lvl crawler area for no Wespe aggro/links, I used NPC for Haste, She didn't do much as far as damage goes. I started with TP from killing Wespe in the area, used Haste Samba as I didn't get hit much, nothing a Waltz2 wouldn't fix real quick, Ogre Jambiya:Damage+3 Subtle Blow+5, Paralysis+9/Joytoy, Haste gear with minimal eva from relic hands and af feet, Pollen and Cures gave me no problem, I stunned(pollen mostly) as much as possible, Kept a eye on Sharp Sting & Final Sting ~25% I slowed down on stunning anything else, I noticed the more debuff it had the more it Erased itself. I used building flourish/wild flourish/DE when I got the chance with 5 Finishing moves, hitting for about 1k damage w/ Scission 300-400 damage. Other than that I worked finishing moves up, reverse flourish for TP, stack another few finishing moves, samba, WS etc.. The fights take about 8~12 minutes. Stunned Final Sting and it didn't use it again from about 10% til death, no drop 0/3 stunning Final Sting, 3/7 with missed stun on Final sting, for a Total of 3/10 for myself. "Dancer CANNOT do this" Dancer did do this multiple times ^^ Gnxizme Oct.12th, 2009 Trial 1137 For trial 1137 (800 dagger weapon skills against vermin), this NM works exceedingly well. It will barely ever land a hit against THF/NIN (and most likely DNC/NIN as well). The only time I was ever hit was after it landed a Sleepga 2. Unless you're actually putting forth effort to killing it, it's unlikely that it'll ever drop below 40% HP, thus you can just rack up the WSs until it runs out of MP, then zone it/logout and repeat. --KodoReturns 09:35, August 6, 2010 (UTC)